Jax Briggs/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 2:' "His real name is Maj. Jackson Briggs, leader of a top US special forces unit. After receiving a distress signal from Lt. Sonya Blade, Jax embarks on a rescue mission. One that leads him into a ghastly world where he believes that Sonya is still alive." *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "In failing to convince his superiors of the coming Outworld invasion, Jax prepares to covertly for the future battle with Kahn's minions. He outfits both arms with indestructible bionic implants. This is a war Jax is prepared to win." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "When Sonya disappears while tracking the last living member of the Black Dragon, Major Jackson Briggs heads after her. He soon finds that Sonya's mission has led her into a battle with the forces of an evil Elder God. This is a battle they must win or their own world will crumble at the hands of Shinnok." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Jax spent most of his time in the heavily fortified underground facilities of the Outerworld Investigation Agency. From an enormous underground chamber, Jax would send his agents to other realms by way of man-made inter-realms portals. Two of his agents, the cyborg ninja Cyrax and the rogue swordsman Kenshi, had been assigned to the realm of Outworld - a domain of strange creatures and maniacal sorcerers. Jax would soon be reminded of just how dangerous a threat to Earth that realm could be. After receiving information from Agent Kenshi about a new threat from Outworld, Jax barely escaped with his life when a traitor destroyed all means for inter-realm travel. The Outerworld Investigation Agency was completely obliterated. But with the help of the Thunder God Raiden, Jax eventually made it to Outworld to deal with the traitor who now serves the Deadly Alliance. Jax swore that he would show no mercy to the one responsible for the destruction. The hunt for Hsu Hao had begun." *'Unchained:' "During our assault on the Deadly Alliance, we were overwhelmed by Tarkatan hordes. The last thing I remember seeing was Raiden blasting his way into the main hall. I was later resurrected by Onaga, who controlled my mind and commanded me to enforce his will. My brutality as Onaga's pawn will haunt me forever. If not for Liu Kang, I'd still be under the Dragon King's spell killing the people I've dedicated my life to protect. Now that my soul is unchained, I'm coming for you Onaga. It's payback time." *'Bio Kard:' "Due to his military successes Jax has climbed the ranks of the Special Forces Outerworld Investigation Agency. To aid him in the fight against invasion from other realms, he has replaced his own arms with mechanical ones. He was last seen in Outworld hunting for the Red Dragon member, Hsu Hao." *'MK vs DCU:' "A decorated soldier and formidable warrior, Jax found that he could enhance his strength and fighting ability through technology. Replacing his arms with cybernetics, he has become a juggernaut in the fight to protect Earthrealm. After Emperor Shao Kahn's invasion, Jax realized that the military was unprepared for threats from other realms. He and his partner, Sonya Blade, formed a division of the Special Forces tasked with monitoring threats not from this world. The Outerworld Investigation Agency will soon face its first crisis." Storyline Mortal Kombat: Special Forces After a prison break at the Special Forces' detention facility, Jax, who was driving along a highway, received a transmission from his fellow Special Forces operative Gemini detailing the escape and the escapees: No Face, Tasia, Jarek and Tremor. She informed him that they had escaped to a warehouse on the town's south side, likely receiving assistance from an outside source. Jax surmised that source to be Kano, the Black Dragon leader. He received another transmission from one Lieutenant Sanchez, whose squad had arrived at the warehouse. After the transmission was cut off at the source, Jax arrived at the scene to find the squad massacred. For this, he swore he would achieve vengeance against Kano. Using prototype bionic implants on his arms in order to enhance his strength, Jax set out to find his enemy. Infiltrating into the warehouse, Jax confronted No Face and dispatched him. Proceeding into the sewers, he eliminated Tasia. At this point, Jax contacted Gemini who informed him that the Black Dragon were using a corporate building as a front for their base of operations. At the building, Jax confronted and defeated Jarek , and his investigation led him to the town of the lost city of Sinkiang, where he defeated Tremor and discovered a portal to Outworld which Tremor had been guarding. Surmising that the portal was linked to Kano's plans of global domination, he entered. The portal led to Outworld, and Jax caught up with Kano, who had acquired an artifact called the Eye of Chitian through which he could acquire great power. After an exchange of words, the two fought, and Jax emerged victorious. He used the Eye's power to bring them both back to Earthrealm and brought Kano into custody, only to have the criminal escape at a later date. At this point, Jax ceased using his bionic implants. Mortal Kombat II Following the end of the ''Mortal Kombat'' tournament in which both the wanted Kano and Jax's friend, Lt. Sonya Blade, had entered, Jax came across the Earthrealm warriors, finding Johnny Cage in the waters close to the Special Forces Agency, and took him in for an interrogation on the whereabouts of Sonya. Cage explained the events that took place on the island although Jax didn't believe him until he received a video signal from Sonya, whom was temporarily working with Kano to escape Outworld. As an apology to Cage for not believing his story, he visited him at a commercial shoot where Cage was attacked by Outworld forces. Jax fought against the Shokan, Kintaro, but their fight was interrupted when the Earthrealm warriors arrived to help. After helping Cage fight against the intruders, Jax traveled into Outworld once more to compete in the next tournament along with the Earthrealm warriors in hopes of finding Sonya. Soon, Jax came to learn of the emperor, Shao Kahn's dark plans for Earthrealm. He was successful in freeing Sonya from the clutches of Shao Kahn and arresting Kano once again, though he eluded capture as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth. Jax warned his government of the impending danger but would find himself frustrated, however, as not only did Kano escape back into Outworld, but the government did not believe the major. Mortal Kombat 3 Jax began to prepare for war covertly, and once more outfitted his arms with bionic implants. After helping foil Shao Kahn's attempt to permanently claim Earth as his own, Jax became the commanding officer of the Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA). They operated from an underground bunker, and had scouts in various realms, not only exploring and mapping them, but also looking for inter-realm portals that could lead to Earth: these needed to be destroyed. Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Sonya went missing once again on a mission to exterminate the last known member of the Black Dragon, Jarek. Soon Jax found that Sonya was led into battle against Shinnok, a fallen Elder God. He briefly assisted Raiden in defeating Shinnok in Edenia. During these events, he and Sonya found the Lin Kuei cyborg, Cyrax, malfunctioning and trapped in a desert. Returning with him to their home base, they reversed the automation process, restored his humanity, and gained a new ally. Jax also found the Black Dragon member, Jarek, who he threw off a cliff, assuming that it would be the end of him. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Years later, trouble occured again, his agents Kenshi and Cyrax lost in Outworld and the OIA underground facility was nuked into oblivion by the traitor, Hsu Hao. Soon after these events, Raiden summoned the Earthrealm warriors to the abandoned island of Shang Tsung and asked them to travel with him to Outworld to bring down the Deadly Alliance, Jax didn't hesitate. He used this trip as a cover to track down Hsu Hao and, once he caught up with the criminal, killed him by tearing out his artificial heart. Afterwards, he was among the group of warriors who made a final stand against the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, but was killed in the ensuing combat along with the rest of his allies. Mortal Kombat: Deception He, like his friends, was eventually found by Onaga and revived as a mindless drone, used to intimidate the survivors of his group before killing them outright. After being released by Liu Kang's spirit, Jax joined the fight against the Dragon King, wanting to make him pay for all he had make him do. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sonya sent Jax to lead a team of Special Forces to search for survivors after destroying Sektor's Tekunin Warship, but they vanished and were captured by the Tekunin. His own cybernetic bio scanners sent out mysterious readings before contact is lost, and Sonya feared the possibility of Jax's death. Later on Jax joined the Forces of Light in the battle of Armageddon, he was able to break Quan Chi's leg in the fight before he was attacked by the emperor Shao Kahn. He, like many other kombatants, died during the battle. His corpse can be seen impaled on a spear in the introduction to Mortal Kombat (2011). Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Jax appears as the playable character in Chapter 3. He infiltrates the U.N. Orbital Space Station and defeats several of the strongest D.C. heroes, including Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman. His rival is Lex Luthor, who he fights twice. In his ending, Jax had sustained serious injuries on his body. To save his life, he had himself automated, at the cost of his humanity. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 2: (Semi-Canonical)' "Jax finds Sonya held captive alongside their archenemy Kano. Her only chance of escape is by Jax entering Shao Kahn's contest. With fierce determination, he catches the Outworld warriors off guard and wins the tournament, bringing Shao Kahn's rule to a crashing halt. During the chaos that follows, Jax and Sonya escape through the dimensional gate from which they entered. Kano once again eludes capture but Jax and Sonya know they will cross paths with him in the future." *'Mortal Kombat 3: (Semi-Canonical)' "The second time Jax battles the forces of Shao Kahn, he comes prepared. Thought to be the strongest man on Earth, he has no problem proving it: First by defeating Kahn's armies, then by defeating the emperor himself. When the world reverts back to normal, Jax and Sonya start the Outer World Investigation Agency. Jax runs the exploratory division which learns to open portals through Science rather than magic. He leads the first expedition into a mysterious new realm." *[[Video:MK4_Gold_Ending_JAX|thumb|250px|right|Jax's ending in MK4]]Mortal Kombat 4: (Semi-Canonical) ::''Sonya: It's over, Jarek! Shinnok is dead, the good guys won! You're coming back with me!'' ::''Jarek: (advancing towards Sonya, who walks backwards) Never, Sonya. I agreed to defeat Shinnok, not turn myself in to the Special Forces! The Black Dragon'll live on!'' ::(they stop as Sonya stands back-to-back with a cliff) ::''Sonya: The Black Dragon died with Kano! You're the last one, Jarek!'' ::''Jarek: NEVER!!! (lunges at Sonya, who dodges, making him plummet into the cliff. Sonya just watches, pulling out her walkie-talkie)'' ::''Sonya: Come in, Maj. Briggs. This is Lt. Sonya Blade. Over-- What? (Jarek has come back up and pulls Sonya's leg, making her fall down the cliff)'' ::''Jax: (over the radio) Sonya! This is Maj. Briggs! Come in! Sonya, this is Jax! Are you there? (Jarek crushes Sonya's walkie-talkie under his foot, but before he can leave...)'' ::''Jax: (holding Jarek in a chokehold) Going somewhere, Jarek?'' ::''Jarek: Jax?! I-I thought you were...'' ::''Jax: Thought I was what? Dead? Like my partner you just tossed off the cliff? (holds Jarek over the cliff by the throat)'' ::''Jarek: I'm-I'm sorry, Jax... Please... Don't drop me... Wait!... I-I promise...'' ::''Jax: Too late, Jarek.'' ::''Jarek: You-you can't drop me! You have to uphold the law! You have to arrest me! Wait-wait! This is brutality! You can't do it!'' ::''Jax: Wrong, Jarek. This is not a brutality. This is a Fatality! (releases Jarek, who falls down)'' *'Deadly Alliance:' "Jax had a score to settle with the traitor he knew as Hsu Hao. Now revealed to be a member of the Red Dragon, Hsu Hao had infiltrated the Special Forces Outerworld Investigation Agency and destroyed it with a miniature nuclear weapon. Making good on his promise, Jax eventually caught up with Hsu Hao and ripped the implant from his chest in retribution. Hsu Hao died a most painful death." *'Unchained: (Non-Canonical)' "The Dragon King had defeated us all, save one: Jax. And though I had absorbed the fighting abilities of those who had aided me, I lacked the raw anger that propelled Jax into battle. Brutally pounding Onaga into submission, Jax finally ended the conflict by embedding a Kamidogu in the would-be ruler's head. Where he summoned so much rage from, I cannot say. I only hope that his anger is finally purged." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "When Jax absorbed the power of Blaze, the cybernetics in his arms grew and permeated his entire body. He was transformed into a full cyborg. He became aware of a controlling neural chip that had been implanted in his brain by Sektor. Enraged, Jax defeated Sektor and claimed leadership of the cyborg ninja clan, the Tekunin. It is unknown if he will ever return to the Special Forces." *'MK vs DCU: (Non-Canonical)' "Badly injured in the melee with the otherworldly invaders, Jax knew he must enhance his cybernetics to save his own life. He underwent massive anatomical restructuring, replacing most of his body with mechanized, fully armored versions. Jax is now more powerful than ever, but at the cost of his humanity." Character Relationships *Partner of Sonya. *Agent of Gemini. *Responsible for Kano's facial mutilation. *Defeated Black Dragon members, Tremor, Tasia, No Face, and Jarek before traveling to Outworld where he fought and defeated their leader, Kano, in MK: Special Forces. *Saved Johnny Cage from being attacked by Kintaro, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Baraka, and Shang Tsung in MKII. *Returned to Outworld to rescue Sonya and bring Kano back into custody in MKII. *Joined the fight against Shao Kahn in MK3. *He and Sonya tried to arrest Jarek, but as they heard of the coming invasion of Shinnok, they offered Jarek to join them. *Joined the fight against Shinnok in MK4. In the end, he threw Jarek off a cliff. *Found Cyrax and restored his human soul. *Recruits him to the Outerworld Investigation Agency. *Sends Cyrax on a mission to Outworld. *Found Kenshi and recruits him to the Outerworld Investigation Agency, then sends Kenshi on a mission to outworld to find Cyrax. *Recruited by Raiden to join the fight against the Deadly Alliance. *Sworn enemy of Hsu Hao after he destroyed the OIA underground base. He eventually found him at Shang Tsung's Palace Grounds and killed him. *Killed by Baraka's Tarkatan Horde. *Resurrected by Onaga to serve him. *Freed from Onaga's spell by Ermac and Liu Kang´s spirit in Deception. *Captured by Sektor and his Tekunin clan and a chip has been put in his cybernetics. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. *Turned into a full cyborg *Killed by an unknown opponent Gallery Biojax.gif|Jax's MK2 bio Jax pissed off.JPG|Jax threatening Johnny Cage Sonya's transmission.JPG|Sonya's transmission mk2_19.jpg|Jax fighting Kintaro end1 (1).gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat II Ending - Part 1 end2 (1).gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat II Ending - Part 2 gfs_43657_1_4.jpg|Jax Bio in MK3 end1 (2).gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 1 End1 (2).gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 2 bio jax.gif|Jax MK4 Bio bio13.gif|Jax MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 1 8623.JaxImage.jpg|Jax MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 2 Jaxend4.gif|Jax's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 1 Jaxend5.gif|Jax's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 2 bio1.png|Jax's Bio in Mortal Kombat: Unchained - Part 1 bio2.png|Jax's Bio in Mortal Kombat: Unchained - Part 2 Pspmku-end1-jax.jpg|Jax's Mortal Kombat: Unchained Ending - Part 1 Pspmku-end2-jax.jpg|Jax's Mortal Kombat: Unchained Ending - Part 2 kard (1).jpg|Jax's Bio Kard Jax breaks Quan Chi's leg.PNG|Jax vs Quan Chi qfight0083-g.jpg|Jax in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Intro Jax_MKvsDCending.png|Jax becomes a cyborg to save his injured body, but at the cost of his humanity Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages